


your hips, your lips, they're mine

by lavieenviolette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Maria has to show Nat who's boss, and Nat is a brat as always, lots of dirty talk ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieenviolette/pseuds/lavieenviolette
Summary: Natasha had been becoming increasingly brazen around Maria, always pushing just a little bit too far as she tested the boundaries of Maria’s control. The constant back talk to every one of Maria’s orders, the unrelenting teasing at work while Maria was trying to focus, and the sultry glances from across the table proved that Nat needed to be put into her place.  Up until now, Maria had allowed Nat to get away with every bratty act she dared to try. Until today.





	your hips, your lips, they're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a bratty Natasha and a Maria who can't resist having a little fun with her. 
> 
> Both of these ladies deserved better so I gave them this fic... 
> 
> Come join me on Twitter! @lesbianlilac

Natasha had been becoming increasingly brazen around Maria, always pushing just a little bit too far as she tested the boundaries of Maria’s control. The constant back talk to every one of Maria’s orders, the unrelenting teasing at work while Maria was trying to focus, and the sultry glances from across the table proved that Nat needed to be put into her place. Up until now, Maria had allowed Nat to get away with every bratty act she dared to try. Until today.

  
  


That morning, as Nat prepared to leave to run a few errands around town, Maria was sure to pepper Nat with a few extra kisses and sweet phrases. The last thing she wanted was for Natasha to become even the slightest bit suspicious of what was to come. After the door closed behind Natasha with a last longing look over her shoulder and a soft “See you later,” Maria moved over to the couch, absentmindedly flipping through the channels waiting for her game to finally begin. 

After waiting a respectable amount of time for Nat to arrive at the store and begin wandering the grocery store aisles, Maria picked up her phone and dialed. After only two rings, Nat picked up with an eager “Hey babe.” Maria smirked against the warm screen on her phone, feeling just a little bit too excited to have some fun with her girl.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’ve been doing to me lately. You really thought you could get away with that didn’t you?”

Hearing Maria use that deep and commanding voice that made Natasha feel oh so on edge. She instantly blushed and felt her whole body tense in anticipation of what was to come. She subtly looked around at the other shoppers, hoping that none of them could sense just how turned on she was. She knew exactly what Maria was referring to, but chose to act innocent--she knew that it turned Maria on even more to have her completely at her disposal. She had to choose her words carefully in order to avoid alerting those around her. 

  
  


“Get away with what?”

  
  


“Being a dirty little brat.” Maria had the apartment all to herself and therefore was free to use whichever crude language she chose. Nat’s telltale sudden gasp of air told Maria all she needed to know--that her girl was turned on and ready to have some fun. 

  
  


“Maria can we just talk when I get home? I’m at the store right now--”

  
  


“No. We’ll do this now Natasha. After all, I’ve let this go on for far too long. It’s time for you to learn your lesson.”

  
  


Natasha was stunned into silence and realized that she was standing in the middle of the aisle, blocking the other shoppers. One woman stared at her, obviously picking up on the shaky breaths Nat forced into her lungs as she tried to keep her calm. Even the cool metal of the shopping cart did little to slow her racing pulse. 

Maria sat forward on the couch, smiling at the thought of Nat becoming this useless from just the sound of her voice. This was going to be a lot of fun. 

  
  


“Keep walking Natasha. Make sure you get everything on your list. Every time I hear you stutter or crash into something with your cart, that’s even longer until I finally take this tension away and make you feel good. Do you understand the rules?”

Natasha nodded furiously, biting her lip in anticipation as she hung onto every word Maria uttered. 

Maria chuckled lightly as she said “Nat, I can’t see you. Is that a yes, pretty girl?”

  
  


Nat had to choke down a whimper as she said “Yes, Maria. I can do that” before beginning to push the cart forward once again, the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder. 

  
  


“Good girl. You may act all bold and bratty but you aren’t fooling me. I know that you’re always waiting for me to fuck you nice and rough, aren’t you? You love having your face pressed into the bed as I pound into you, reminding you who you belong to.”

  
  
  
  


Nat felt her thighs clench together of their own volition, desperately seeking the friction that she knew only Maria’s tongue or fingers could provide. Even the concept made her whine softly into the phone, verbally begging Maria to let her come home early. 

  
  


However, Maria was immune to these tantalizing noises and added “I can tell you’re already wet, Nat, and that’s only from my voice. I can’t wait until I can spread you out and see exactly how soaked you are just for me. I want to feel you writhing on my tongue, begging me with your hips to give you more and more.” 

  
  


“Ahh, Maria you’re driving me crazy. I can barely focus on what I’m supposed to be doing,” moaned Nat into the phone with a quick glance over her shoulder. 

  
  


“Good.”

  
  


The stern reply from Maria mingled with the slight rasp in her voice made the breath hitch in Nat’s chest. She was unabashedly grinding her thighs together, desperate to simulate the feeling of Maria where she needed her most. She would have given absolutely anything to be home with her Maria right now, feeling those fingers plunge into her with her other hand wrapped tightly around Nat’s throat until she saw stars. 

  
  


“What’s turning you on so much, baby girl? Is it knowing that you’re being dirty with me in public? I bet you can’t stop thinking about me running my nails down your chest and stomach, making you shiver as I get even closer to your pretty pussy. I’m really denying you the sex you think you deserve, aren’t I?

  
  


“Yes Maria, please. I promise I’ll behave. I need you right now...I...I’m so wet.” 

  
  


Yet despite her words, Natasha crashed the cart into a nearby display, sending an avalanche of peanut butter jars crashing to the floor. As she bent over to clean up the spill, a flustered mess, she heard Maria click her tongue on the other line in a highly disapproving manner. 

  
  


“What did I say, Natasha? I can’t let you get away with disobeying my very clear orders. Just for that, I’m going to hang up and leave you there all wet and unsatisfied, baby girl.”

  
  


The phone suddenly went silent and Nat scowled as she picked up the last peanut butter jar, in complete disbelief that Maria would actually end their conversation like that. It was so unfair. Suddenly, her phone vibrated with a text message from Maria. In her extremely turned on state, Natasha had to admit that the vibrations felt wonderful. 

  
  


_ We’ll finish this when you get home, princess. -Maria _

  
  


Natasha bit her lip as Maria’s words truly sunk in. After being teased for what felt like an eternity, she wanted to get home as soon as possible. She figured that she could simply finish her shopping tomorrow when Maria went back to work. With a nod to herself, she got in line, cart stocked with only the bare essentials: bread, food for Liho, and of course, peanut butter.

…………………………………………………………..

  
  


After an excruciatingly long car ride home, Natasha pulled into the driveway, practically jumping out of the car and running to the door. She felt herself pooling in her underwear as she fumbled with the keys, her face becoming hot from blush and her hands shaking uncontrollably. She finally got the door open and rushed inside, searching for Maria. The door had barely closed behind her when she felt Maria push her roughly into the wall, her knee forcing Nat’s legs apart. 

  
  


Nat looked up until she met Maria in the eye, immediately sensing the dark arousal that clouded Maria’s eyes. Natasha was eager to speed the process along and attempted to kiss Maria’s chin to do just that. However, Maria intercepted Nat’s mouth and gripped her face just a little bit too tightly as she pushed her away. 

  
  


“Why are you home so soon?”

  
  


“I finished my shopping early.”

  
  


Maria raised her eyebrow in doubt, clearly seeing through this thinly-veiled lie. She knew that her text message would be Nat’s undoing and to be honest, she had hoped that it would bring her home quickly. But she couldn’t let Nat get away with this. The whole point of this little game was to remind Natasha who she belonged to and Maria was prepared to do just that. 

  
  


She slowly leaned in so Natasha could feel her weight pressing her against the cool surface of the wall before placing her mouth close enough to Nat’s ear so she could _ just barely  _ feel her lips moving, as she uttered the phrase “Excuse me?”

  
  


Natasha’s subsequent shiver made Maria smile against her and she heard Nat’s breath pick up speed. She finally placed her hands on Natasha--one on her waist and one cradling the side of her face--as she said roughly “Did you appreciate me whispering in your ear while you were in public today, baby? How about I check your panties and see just how much you liked it?”

  
  


“I-...”

  
  


She didn’t even have a chance to answer Maria and tell her how much she  _ did _ in fact enjoy the teasing before Maria picked her up, brought her to the couch, and threw her down, throwing in a “It’s time to fuck the attitude out of you” for good measure. 

  
  


Natasha let out a loud whimper to acknowledge both the sound of Maria’s words and the feeling of being beneath her once again, safe and sheltered and loved. However, she didn’t have long to dwell on these feelings of happiness before Maria had pulled her legs apart to prevent her from creating any friction on her own. She then looked Natasha up and down before kissing her roughly, gripping Nat’s hair between her slender fingers and pulling with  _ just _ the right amount of strength. Nat’s head began to spin as she kissed Maria back passionately, trying to convey just how needy she was feeling at that moment. She started to grind her hips against Maria’s, silently begging her to touch her where she needed it most. But Maria refused to be rushed, and sharply whispered “I’m in charge here, baby. You belong to me and I get to decide when and where I touch you. Got it?”

  
  


Natasha’s eyes closed as she soaked up the feelings Maria elicited in her. Her head rolled slightly to the side as she decided to give Maria control for a little while. 

  
  


Suddenly, Maria stopped moving above her and waited for Natasha to open her eyes. Once she had gained Nat’s undivided attention she demanded “Answer me. I want to make sure you know who’s boss.”

  
  


Natasha took a moment to glance down her body, noticing Maria’s hand on her top button ready to pull the two sides of the fabric apart. She could see dark eyes staring back at her, waiting for a response, Maria’s hair framing her face, and the muscles in her arms tensed while holding herself above Nat. Thinking about her strong arms pounding into Nat sent a rush of wetness between her thighs and erased any bratty comeback Natasha had developed.

  
  


“Yes, Maria. You’re in charge.”

“Good girl.”

  
  


As Maria came back to kissing Natasha, she began to unbutton her shirt one by one, going at a painstaking pace that drove Nat wild with desire. All she wanted to do was to reach down and rip off her shirt herself, but she knew that action would make Maria halt any plans she had. 

  
  


As the last button slipped undone, Natasha waited for Maria’s fingers to trail along her chest, kneading her breasts with a perfect amount of pressure as Maria took her nipples into her mouth. However, Nat could feel Maria move her hands  _ lower _ , playing with the clasp on her pants and tangling her fingers in Natasha’s belt loops. Knowing that Maria was so close to her dripping and aching core made Nat moan in anticipation. In response, she heard Maria laugh softly, with a “Not yet, baby. I can see you’re extra needy today but you have to be patient.” 

  
  


“I’m trying Maria...just...please. I want you.”

Maria slowly slid Natasha’s pants down her quivering legs before running her nails lightly up each leg and then across Nat’s waist. Natasha’s eyes fluttered open and she noticed that Maria was still fully clothed, while she was in only a bra and soaking wet underwear. This fact was not lost on Maria, who swept her piercing eyes along every inch of Natasha’s bare skin, a note of appreciation evident on her face. Both the cold air on her every nerve ending and the feeling of Maria’s eyes on her body made Nat blush and look away as she tucked her head into her shoulder to avoid feeling so exposed. 

“Why are you so shy, pretty girl? You’ve been so bold lately. Look at me.”

Natasha slowly lifted her head from her shoulder just in time to see Maria lowering her head to Nat’s chest as her fingers moved behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra. Once Natasha’s chest was bared, she heard Maria utter a soft “...all mine” before she dipped her mouth to Natasha’s sensitive pink nipple. 

The feeling of Maria’s very talented tongue on her breast sent Natasha’s head spiraling. As Maria used her teeth and began sucking hard, Nat gripped her hair in sheer pleasure and tried desperately to clench her thighs together. However, her advances were blocked by Maria’s knee, which kept her thighs a respectable distance apart. The inability to release some of this tension caused a series of groans, grunts, and moans to tumble from Nat’s mouth. Maria was unrelenting and even began to lightly scratch the swell of her other breast. The combination of pleasure and pain almost overwhelmed Natasha and she tipped her head back into the mattress, pressing down with all of her strength. 

The torturous pace of Maria’s mouth was driving Nat wild with need. Despite Maria’s words only a few moments ago, Nat began writhing around on the couch until Maria used her hand to hold Natasha in place, never once ceasing her sucking and biting. 

The feeling of being completely at Maria’s disposal was almost too much--it was becoming increasingly difficult for Nat to breathe, let alone focus on anything other than her throbbing clit.

  
  


“Please, Maria...touch me. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Come on now baby, tell me what you want me to do to you. I want to hear you beg for it. Prove to me how badly you want me. Show me who you belong to.”

  
  


Natasha had to practically force the words out, she was so far gone. She could feel how wet she was and she knew both the cushion underneath her and Maria’s knee separating her thighs were absolutely  _ drenched. _ She couldn’t imagine postponing this any more, so she begged 

  
  


“I want you to taste me, Maria. I want you to touch my clit until I can’t breathe anymore. I’m all yours, please. Maria, please….”

  
  


Without even pausing to reply, Maria had pushed Natasha’s underwear aside and replaced the thin strip of fabric with her tongue. The sudden sensation of Maria’s warm, hot tongue licking all of the wetness from Natasha’s folds was simply overpowering. 

  
  


After tasting her writhing and increasingly incoherent Natasha, Maria decided to alleviate some of the tension she was feeling. She placed her tongue on Nat’s throbbing clit and _ pressed  _ the tip down hard until Natasha was screaming out in pure bliss, her voice becoming increasingly high pitched.

  
  


When Maria began to feel the sign of slight tremors in Natasha’s thighs signaling her impending orgasm and the upward tilt of her hips as she pressed herself flush against Maria’s mouth, she promptly removed herself. After all, Natasha had yet to ask Maria for permission to come. As Maria slid back up Nat’s body, tasting her on her lips, she heard the sound of an urgent whine mixed with a moan--music to her ears. 

“Wait, Maria noooo ...why'd you stop?”

“When we were on the phone, I seem to recall mentioning fucking you with your head pressed down as I pounded into you from behind. Why shouldn’t I get to see you all spread out with your beautiful pussy waiting just for me? Show me that pretty ass of yours.”

In her highly aroused state, Nat didn’t have enough energy to even mutter a half reply. She simply turned over and eagerly waited for Maria’s exceptional touch.

  
  


“Get on your knees for me and spread your legs. Now.”

  
  


Natasha felt almost giddy, ready to see what Maria would do next. She quickly got into position, with her ass in the air, back arched, and head pressed into the cushion. Suddenly, she felt the sting of Maria’s hand on her ass, which was accompanied by the sound of one of her delicious moans. 

  
  


“That’s for crashing the cart into the store display today.”

  
  


Maria’s hand once again slapped Natasha’s ass, this time making a slightly louder noise as it made contact with the soft skin there. Nat bit the pillow to avoid screaming loud enough to alert the neighbors. 

  
  


“That’s for coming home without finishing your shopping. And for stopping the sound of your scream. You know I like to hear you baby.”

  
  


For a third and final time, Maria spanked Natasha hard enough to leave a handprint on her ass, marking her as Maria’s. After being scolded for silencing herself, Natasha was sure to emit a loud scream of pleasure which ended with a whimper. 

  
  


“And that, baby, is for thinking you could get away with being bratty with me lately. You belong to me--don’t you forget that.”

  
  


Natasha moaned at the combination of Maria’s sultry voice, her vulnerable position on the couch, and the feeling of belonging to Maria (and Maria alone).

  
  


“If you just did what you were told, we wouldn’t be here in this position. I wouldn’t have to be punishing you right now. But then again, I know you like it baby.”

  
  


As these words flowed from her mouth, Maria raked her nails down Natasha’s sloping back before gripping her hair in her hands. She pulled so Natasha’s head came off the cushion and her throat arched in the most alluring way. With her other hand, Maria gripped Nat’s hip tightly enough to leave a mark before whispering into her ear “Do you think I should let you come? Do you think you’ve been punished enough, baby girl? Good girls only come when they have permission and you’re so turned on, it’s pathetic.”

Nat’s entire body shook as she felt Maria grip her hair and hip even tighter. She could feel the rough fabric of Maria’s jeans against her bare ass and the silk of her shirt brushing against her exposed back as Maria traced the outline of her ear with her tongue and took her earlobe into her mouth, biting down on it softly. Her thighs were shaking from arousal and were being held up only by Maria’s hand on her hip. She managed to choke out a soft “Yes, I want you Maria. I’m ready.”

“No, baby. Try it again. A little louder too.”

In a sort of hissed scream, Natasha managed to choke out “Maria, can you please make me come? Please?” 

The answer seemed to be satisfactory for Maria, as she answered by plunging two fingers roughly into Natasha, shaking both women and the couch simultaneously. In the same motion, she slid her hand off of Natasha’s hip and to her clit, rubbing tight circles one after another. This angle allowed her to reach deep inside Nat, causing her to scream and moan and whimper with each thrust. She was a mess of incoherently mumbled phrases and sheer pleasure. As Maria felt the wetness on her fingers and the spot left on the leg of her jeans, she softly growled in approval and began to move both hands even faster. Natasha started to buck her ass back against Maria’s skilled fingers, silently begging her for  _ more, more, and more.  _

  
  


Maria could sense the pleading tone in the sound of Nat’s moans and added a third finger to the mix with ease, finding her fast-paced rhythm once again. She continued to whisper phrases such as “I knew you were this desperate for me, you dirty girl” which Natasha had to concentrate to hear over her own moans of pleasure. 

  
  


As Maria continues to pick up the unrelenting pace and tease Nat’s clit, she can feel how close Nat was becoming. Her fingers slid in and out with ease, Nat’s thighs were absolutely shaking, and her eyes were scrunched up in sheer pleasure, overcome with the sensation of Maria caging her in as she fucked her from behind. Maria could hear Nat mutter something under her breath and teasingly said “You’ll have to repeat yourself baby girl. I can’t hear you over the sound of your own slutty moans.”

  
  


Natasha, too far gone to think about what she could have said in response, screamed “I’m...close. Please...don’t stop.”

  
  


Maria had no intention of doing so, and while keeping her hands at their fast pace, leaned forward so her mouth brushed against Nat’s earlobe before growling “Show me how good I make you feel. You’re mine after all, let me taste you.”

  
  


She then pressed her lips against the smooth skin of Natasha’s neck and bit down in the combination of pleasure and pain that she knows never fails to make Nat weak. With this in addition to the feeling of Maria mercilessly fucking her into the couch, Nat began to tremor.

  
  


She gripped the cushion beneath her with her hands in a desperate attempt to ground herself during her powerful orgasm. Her moans became high-pitched and frenzied as Maria’s fingers kept up their fast pace during the intense aftershocks she experienced.

  
  


Only when Natasha slumped back against Maria does she remove her fingers, placing one hand in her mouth to taste Nat directly, humming in approval as the taste hits her tongue. She leaned back against the couch, holding Nat in her lap while feeling her gasp for air. Maria rested her head on Natasha’s shoulder and kisses her neck gently, murmuring “You’re all mine” against the soft skin as she hugged Nat closer to her.

  
  


Natasha smiled softly in her state of bliss, filled with love as she said the words “I always will be.” 


End file.
